vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Alonxii-San
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Vocaloid Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Neko Mimi Switch. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Asura.Shinigami (Discusión) 04:50 8 sep 2011 Saludo Hola alonxii-sann mucho gusto, bienvenido a la wikia vocaloid en español, estoy muy agradecida por hacer a portes a nuestra wiki que es construccion de todos, te aclaro tu duda, Siempre que alguien cambia asi sea una sola palabra de un articulo, queda como que esa persona fue el ULTIMO EDITOR nadie puede hacerce acreedor de una pag que no creo, si quieres verificar lo que digo revisa en donde dice "editar" hay una flecha hacia abajo pasas el mouse por ahi y dice "historial" ahi puedes verificar que fue la misma pag que tu creaste pero que alguien mas edito y pues las pag no son de nadie simplemente las personas las crean y otras las arreglan, en otrografía o estilo :3 gracias por comentar >.< espero haber aclarado tu duda, saludos "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" Asura_Shinigami 12:03 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Saludo Hola alonxii-sann mucho gusto, te saludo como burocrata principal de este sitio, bienvenido a la wikia vocaloid en español, estoy muy agradecida por hacer aportes a nuestra wiki que es construcción de todos, te aclaro tu duda, Siempre que alguien cambia asi sea una sola palabra de un articulo, queda como que esa persona fue el ULTIMO EDITOR nadie puede hacerce acreedor de una pag que no creo, si quieres verificar lo que digo revisa en donde dice "editar" hay una flecha hacia abajo pasas el mouse por ahi y dice "historial" ahi puedes verificar que fue la misma pag que tu creaste pero que alguien mas edito y pues las pag no son de nadie simplemente las personas las crean y otras las arreglan, en otrografía o estilo :3 gracias por comentar >.< espero haber aclarado tu duda, saludos mira aqui el historial de la pag siempre va a editarlo alguien mas y ese va a ser el ultimo editor http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Neko_Mimi_Switch&action=history Chau "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" Asura_Shinigami 12:08 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Neko mimi Switch A ver... mira no kiero tener problemas contigo... en serio ...solo investigue y encontre que el original era el de Miku ._. Si no me crees buscalo por ti mismo. Otra cosa no es que me beneficie a partir de eso... yo trabajo en esta wikia solo porque me gusta, me interesa el tema y quisiera que este lo mas veridico posible... Repito no kiero problemas contigo solo arregle tu articulo, no te kejes ok? yo no voi a acer nada para perjudicarte... si vieras el desastre de paginas que crean otros editores y yo tengo q arreglarlo Valoro tu aporte a la wikia pero por favor investiga antes de poner lo primero q encuentras ok? ^^ y no te enojes conmigo por q como ya te dije no voi a perjudicarte... solo kiero q la wikia se vea mas ordenada eso es todo ^^ yap?? espero q entiendas :D!! PD: yo tambien soi de Chile xDDD Edogawa Pezuro 00:40 14 sep 2011 (UTC) emm... arigatou gozaimazu ^w^ crei q no me harias caso xDD emmm bueno...ya sabes q estoy ahi para lo q necesites ok?? gracias de nuevo... PD muy bueno el video... yo kede como OAO!!! xDDD Edogawa Pezuro 01:09 14 sep 2011 (UTC) video hola de nuevo XD jo vos me tenei trabajando todos los dias >_> no seas malvado que tengo que trabajar y estudiar XDDD pero pues bueno, lo de las plantillas ciertamente yo soy de las que mas modifica plantillas, no se por que xD pero la canción de SeeU que tenemos ahora en portada es de las novedades mas resaltantes del vocaloid 3 ya que es la vocaloid coreana, pero pues dame una espera de un apr de dias y te cambio el video por el extend de gumi, que igual lleva varias semanas circulando re. de nada me gusta ayudar xD Naruloid ragnarok 15:21 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Re:video Hola alonso, pues que te dijera yo, no soy muy buena con el japones xd pero intentare trabajar a ver si puedo traducir ese video "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" Asura_Shinigami 23:09 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Mr music... tambien me gusta esta canción -w- xDD!! no la habia hecho por flojera...¬3¬ de nada!!! :D Edogawa Pezuro 18:05 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Cancion de Rin mothy Etto... ola!! emm... voya hacer la canción pero... como lo hago para darte credito C:?? yo no se... ._. dime y ahi te dondre en la página... o crea tu la pagina y pon la imagen que kieras y yo lo completo.. ok? ^w^? Edogawa Pezuro 18:37 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Jejeje! Si, yo se, de hecho cuando puedo pongo lo que entendi (esta se me paso con "Karakurishi to Aoi"). Pero si no, entonces no, por que estaria poniendo algo que no es. Por ejemplo, toda la Saga Color Chronicle la publique, busque subtitulos, me vi los videos y puse sus reseñas (Lo que entendi), al igual que en otros que he publicado como Senbonzakura, Master of the Court o Master of the Graveyard, etc. Pero hay unos que aunque trate de traducirlos, no me quedan claros (Si, aun viendo el video), por lo que espero una traduccion decente para poder ponerlo o si no, alguien mas puede editar la reseña, pero que sea buena y que sea segun lo explicado por el autor, por que muchos pueden malinterpretarlo, solo hay que ver como muchos creen que la cancion de la princesa de verde es parte de la saga del mal y todo por que alguien puso una reseña de que asi era. De hecho, hace rato me fije que editaron la reseña de "La hija del Mal" y pusieron cosas que no son y decian que esta ligada con la cancion hija de verde, que es una cancion fanmade y el mismo mothy dijo que no tenia nada que ver y que la chica de verde no era ninguna princesa, por eso tuve que deshacerla. Creo que me pase con esto O.O!. Perdon por hacerte leer tanto!!! >o<)' . Pero ya explique en el por que no pongo muchas veces la reseña y es que la mayoria de los videos que publico aqui aun no tienen una traduccion. Y a pesar de que llevo clases de japones... (No comento) Byebye! (Nuevamente perdon por el mensaje tan largo) Paola Scarlet 01:45 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Te Gusta Len? Hola ^^, respondiendo a la pregunta, Si me gusta Len, claro que si, tiene buenas canciones, tambien Rin y los demas peques, ahora lo que pasa es que canciones en español de ellos no funcionarian, tal vez para los niños si, pero para el publico Juvenil y Adulto no, en japon la cosa es diferente y eso es lo que no se entiende, no te fijes en comentarios en nicovideo, fijate en cometarios de gente de fuera de ese pais, por que el uso de la musica y la voz varia alrededor del mundo, no es lo mismo, en Japon necesitan Idol jovencitas(os) de 17 y tanto, en otros lugares la cosa no funciona asi, ahora, lo que no entendi es si te refieres es si es SeeU, Bruno, Clara,etc, o quien tiene mala pronunciacion? Fue lo unico que no capte, :S Disculpa, que me ando algo adormilada. (Pero si es SeeU, si, espero que le hagan un arreglo a su banco de voz, ya que solo funciona para Coreano, y como es para mayormente coreano, los Japos son Haters de todo lo que no sea su habla en vocaloid) Pronunciacion igual a Claridad de su voz. Es decir, que no suene robotico, que suene claro, humano. Aunque hay canciones que necesitan cierto toque robotico, y admito que me encantan, podria nombrarte una, como la de INSaNiTY. Paola Scarlet 05:02 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Bueno, canciones de....? Vocaloid? o bandas K-Pop, J-Pop. Cantantes Internacionales??? Pero de Vocaloid te recomendaria *Rubik's Cube - Gumi *World's End Dancehall - Pero la Version interpretada por Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, Rin y Len. (A mi parecer la encuentro mejor que la version duo de Luka-Miku) *Pumpkin Syndrome - Rin y Len Kagamine *Bad Apple!! - De las Touhou, haber si encuentras la version original. (No es vocaloid, pero, bueno...) *Just a Game - La version duo de Gakupo - Gumi *Lily Lily Burning Night - Pero la version Nico Nico Chorus *Ring My Bell Mix - Cover de Sonika *A Parade of the Darkness - Gumi *Kokyuu - Kamui Gakupo *Life Reset Button - Gumi *Karakushi to Aoi - Miku - Gakupo *Panda Hero - Gumi *Energy - Lily *+REVERSE & -ERROR - Lily *The Flower of Glass - VY2 *Matryoshka - Pero la version Nico Nico Chorus, un full de puros hombres, muy buena... xD *ETC... (Seguiria pero... te hare leer mucho LOL!) Canciones normales cantantes reales... *De 4Minute: I my me mine, Muzik & Why *TMRevolution- ..... (Oh my... se me acaban de olvidar sus canciones) Solo esas por el momento... que se me olvidaron.... las demas.... ^^U Re: Lily V3? Hola ^^, Respondiendo a tu pregunta, asi es, Lily recibira un "extend", es decir, arreglo o extencion. Por que, segun tengo entendido, todos los vocaloid 2, recibiran un "extend" para que sean compatibles con el V3. Como tu sabes, en Japon, la voz de Lily no es muy aceptada por que es demasiado gruesa o no es tan aguda como sus antecesoras a ellas (Entiendase como a Miku, Rin, Gumi tal vez, etc), a pesar de que la voz de Lily sea una de las de mejor calidad que hay en el mercado vocaloid. Tambien, hicieron una encuesta sobre Gakupo, la personas aprobaron que se le hiciera un extend, esto es para darles arreglos a la voz, eliminar esos errorcitos que tenian con el software anterior. Te daras cuenta, que VY1 (Mizki) ya recibio un extend o ya tiene Vocaloid3, a pesar de que su voz ya es realista. Razones para el extend: #Arreglar su voz #Reparar errores en su programa #Hacer su voz mas realista y menos robotica #Mejor calidad en el producto #Ser compatibles con el Vocaloid Editor 3 #etc.... (Se inventan cada cosa para vender -___-) Paola Scarlet 20:13 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Len no Bousou Mmm... Ok aunque recuerdo haberle puesto el long version.... pero no me acuerdo, pero esta bien sirve que se conoce la cancion completa xD eso es lo importante salu2!!1 Naruloid ragnarok 03:54 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, de hecho la correcion la hice antes de ver el mensaje, solo que ya investigue, y el nombre de la saga debe mantenerse en ingles, y algunas canciones no pertenecen a la saga, solo eso. (La corrijo ahora mismo) ^^Uu Jejeje, siempre se me olvida eso. Ahora, pues no te salio tan mal, solo mantente informado sobre las canciones que pertenecen a la saga, y te falto algo para completar la saga, crear las paginas de las canciones, por que aun no han sido creadas. (Yo primero tuve que subir las 3 canciones que conformaban la saga color chronicle, hasta con traduccion, para poder hacer la pagina saga). Si necesitas ayuda, cuentas conmigo Paola Scarlet 03:29 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: :D Tengo Miedito Claro que te ayudo, esas ya las habia visto/escuchado antes, haber si esta vez les entiendo ('O_O||). Ok, ^^Uu, lo de aprendiz es demasiado para mi, no creo que sea yo una buena umm... maestra?... ejem... pero me halagas por ello, gracias. Si mañana puedo las subo, ya sabes, con eso de año nuevo, fiestas, etc... creo que estare indisponible... por el momento (O hasta que me cure del dolor de cuerpo, sueño y una probable jaqueca(||-__-|||||) aguante para mi!!). Pero si te ayudo, de eso no hay duda. Paola Scarlet 04:49 31 dic 2011 (UTC) "Los Dioses sin adoradores no son nada" Re: Utau Wiki jaja no importan los errores de ortografia en los mensajes xD y ya en algun momento entrare al utau wiki a ver que hago xD tal vez mañana... no lo se xD salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 04:20 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoria Vocaloid hola, bueno solo queria decirte que la categoria: "Vocaloid" solo se aplica a los primeros 5 vocaloids creados como son leon, lola, miriam y meiko, por eso existen tambien las categorias Vocaloid2 y Vocaloid3, ya que son de cada generacion de vocaloid, espero no haberte molestado salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 15:06 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Mp3 *¬*! eso seria genial!!! solo que seria de conseguir los links de descarga y hablarlo con Asura (como admin) para que ella lo apruebe y asi lo pongamos en la pagina de cada cancion :D! se lo quieres decir tu o quieres que yo lo haga? tu decide xD Naruloid ragnarok 15:29 11 ene 2012 (UTC) *ya le puse un mensaje a asura a ver cuando responde xD *:D si!!! a ver de donde los sacamos, lo bueno es que en algunos videos te ponen el link de descarga xD He hola un gusto conocerte, gracias por el mensaje ( y no te preocupes por escribir mal no eres el unico XD) por cierto, ya me suponia que eras amigo de naruloid por casualidad no fue ella la que te dio varias de las informaciones de los utauloids? supongo que fue ella por que ella tenia antes esas informaciones aqui, pero bueno no importa, gracias por el mensaje y si algun dia nesecitas ayuda no dudes en pedirmela ok? =D Noches -_- Sinceramente, si fuera por mi... estaria encontra de eso de Mp3 ¬¬..... nah, no es cierto, estoy mitad a favor y mitad en contra (u.u), en contra, por que no son links oficiales de descarga del autor y si no has descargado de ellos no sabes si traen lo que dicen o tienen virus, si es la musica correcta, etc y seria considerado pirateria. A favor, por que es una interesante idea, me gusto lo de los Mp3, pero supongo que debemos poner link oficiales de descarga de Itunes o de amazon y poner algo "Si estas en la posibilidad de comprarlo hazlo, ayuda al autor". Eso... ah, ahorita ando con dolores de cabeza, asi que perdona si me equivoque en algo -.- Noches~ Paola Scarlet 02:20 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Disculpa? Descargarme el Pocaloid de Clara? Ni de Broma (-__-|+||) Ahora que podemos comprarlos de forma facil hacen eso, jamas, si puedo comprar de los autores lo hago y ahora no estoy en posibilidad de comprarme a Bruno y Clara, pero, pronto estaran en mis manos... MUAJAJAJAJA!!! cof cof cof... ah, esto ya no es para mi... Y si, me gustaron las imagenes de Master of the Court y Graveyard ^^ Estan lindas Paola Scarlet 19:10 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Canal de Youtube Hola :D apenas me di cuenta de que comentaste en mi cuenta anterior de Youtube, bueno veras ya tengo un nuevo canal, ya que ese esta en peligro de ser cerrado (malditos del youtube ¬¬) el link de mi nuevo canal esta en mi perfil (si no hazmelo saber para corregirlo) en ese volvere a subir los videos y nuevos :D! pero tranquilos todo a su tiempo xD y que bueno que te gusten :D! salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 23:54 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola!!! :D Bueno, veo que as creado la pagina de la saga "The Girl's Fantasy Cinema", y bueno la verdad es que estaba creando las paginas de las canciones (despues de hacer esta pequeña nota empezare desde la primera), haci... queria decirte que si quieres te puedo ayudar en este projeceto, bueno solo eso byee!! :D Javidenisse5 1:32 A.M 11 feb 2012